


снег

by White_Moony



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Incest, M/M, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Moony/pseuds/White_Moony
Summary: game of thrones!au, где тэхён исправляет то, что, казалось бы, исправить нельзя.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 4





	снег

**Author's Note:**

> также опубликовано здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10362433/26667065

высоко в серовато-белом небе кружились снежинки. драконов не было видно, но чонгук знал, что они тоже где-то там, в бесконечной выси, играют с друг другом или охотятся. если последнее — он лишь надеялся, что его дети не съедят чей-нибудь скот: ему бы не хотелось доставлять северянам лишние неприятности, когда к нему и так относятся с подозрением.  
порыв холодного ветра ударил чонгука в лицо, заставляя сощуриться, смуглые щёки кольнуло льдинками. покинув одну пустыню, жаркую и сухую, он оказался в другой, такой же сухой и неприветливой.  
под тяжёлыми сапогами заскрипел снег. мужчина, чуть выше чонгука, приблизился и встал рядом, окидывая взглядом горизонт. чонгук скосил глаза влево и только затем повернул голову, прямо глядя на альфу. тёмный взор последнего направлен куда-то вдаль, его и без того невесёлые думы были, очевидно, полны белыми ходоками и предстоящей битвой. поэтому чонгук позволил себе огладить взглядом бледные от недостатка солнца скулы, прямой нос с кажущимся острым кончиком, неожиданно пухлые и мягкие, плотно сомкнутые губы. он хотел бы ощутить их вкус _снова_.  
омега моргнул и почти вздрогнул, когда глубокий низкий голос разорвал тишину между ними. они пересеклись взглядами.  
— с каждым днём становится холоднее. вам не стоит подолгу стоять на самом ветру.  
чонгук поджал губы и отвернулся, теперь смотря вниз с мощной и мрачной стены винтерфелла на лагеря безупречных и своего кхаласара.  
— не думаю, что вы должны беспокоиться об этом.  
тэхён тяжело вздохнул. чонгук сделал вдох и ясно ощутил в окутавшем его запахе альфы нотки грусти, сожаления и тоски.  
— простите, ваше величество, но вынужден не согласиться. я беспокоюсь о вас как о своём союзнике и, — тэхён полностью повернулся к нему, — как о своей паре.  
брови омеги дёрнулись вверх, сердце предсказуемо зачастило в груди. он резко повернулся к альфе лицом и даже не дрогнул под пристальным немигающим взглядом.  
— если память мне не изменяет, совсем недавно вы не могли и подумать обо мне как о потенциальной паре и прямо сказали мне об этом.  
— да, но я осознал, что несмотря на, — тэхён глянул на брошь чонгука в форме головы дракона, — нашу родственную связь, мои чувства к вам не угасают.  
чонгук вздохнул, зная, что в его запахе проскочил оттенок надежды и наверняка не остался незамеченным альфой. тэхён продолжал:  
— к сожалению, у нас разное воспитание, но я готов преодолеть недостатки своего ради вас.  
чонгук прикрыл глаза, опуская взгляд.  
— я действительно могу вам верить?  
— да.  
тэхён подступил ближе, касаясь своей грудью его, и чонгук ощутил призрак его дыхания на своих губах. затем альфа провёл ладонями в толстых перчатках по его предплечьям до кистей рук, спрятанных от холода в рукавах, и извлёк их из укрытия, согревая ледяные омежьи пальцы в колыбели из собственных рук.  
— вы согласны быть со мной? править _вместе_ со мной?  
чонгук склонился чуть вперёд и столкнулся с тэхёном лбом.  
— согласен.  
альфа улыбнулся уголком губ, одарив омегу взглядом, полным нежности, и на долю секунды прижался в поцелуе к его губам. немного отстранившись, он стянул с себя перчатки и отдал их чонгуку.  
— не стойте на морозе слишком долго, ваше величество. скоро ужин.  
альфа отвернулся и ушёл со стены, провожаемый глазами омеги. когда тэхён скрылся из глаз, чонгук посмотрел вниз, на свои замёрзшие дрожащие руки и натянул чуть-чуть великоватые перчатки на руки. хотелось улыбаться, и чонгук не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии.

**Author's Note:**

> мой твиттер: @nwmoony
> 
> оставьте отзыв.


End file.
